<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads of Fate by Bubbly_Hott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707424">Threads of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Hott/pseuds/Bubbly_Hott'>Bubbly_Hott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Hott/pseuds/Bubbly_Hott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chinese have a way of viewing fate, there's a kind of force that brings people together. The force is viewed as an imaginary string that connects two people together, it can be stretched, twisted but never broken. it takes 500 times of glances back in your past life for two people to pass right by each other in this life. So imagine, how much many lives you needed to end up with this person right in front of you. Maybe after everything in our past life, this is the life where you and I finally end up together. 前世五百次的回眸，才换来今生的擦肩而过。短短今生一面遇，前世多少香火缘。牵手是有一种缘，回眸是一种缘；生命是有一种缘，爱情是一种缘；假如还有来生，来生也是一种缘。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Threads of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short drabble about Reyna and Jason's reincarnation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical Friday except there was a large number of the students missing. It was Senior Ditch Day as you call it. Reyna didn’t quite know why she still decided to come to school. Perhaps she just wanted a perfect attendance or her sense of pride to not conform to these social norms, nonetheless, she has already made her way up the flight of stairs.</p><p>
Just as she reached for the door handle, she heard someone call out for her. The voice belonged to none other than Jason Grace. Her cheeks flushed red as she recalled her dreams from last night. She put up a brave face and turned around. She had a lot of questions but the words that flew out of her mouth were, “What do you want, Grace? Miserable because I beat you out for valedictorian and you’re desperate enough to sabotage my perfect attendance?”</p><p>“It is only because Mr Powell hates me. He gave me an A- for my history paper or you would have been talking to your co-valedictorian.”, Jason replied.</p><p>“Is that even possible? How do you have co-valedictorians?” Reyna asked. </p><p>“They made us co-presidents because we got the same number of votes? Who’s to say they won’t do the same with our GPA being the same? Also, you’ve already got your acceptance letter from MIT and CalTech. ” Jason said as he stood in front of the doors.</p><p>Reyna tried to push past him and her hands accidentally slide pass his abdomen, her face became flushed again. Jason was also the star athlete from their high school so he does have the body of an athlete. Jason does not seem to notice but just says, “Look, we’re probably never going to see each other again for a long time, considering you’re going to MIT and I’ll be at CalTech which is on the other side of the country? Could you please skip school today for old time’s sake?”</p><p>Normally, she would have said not without even blinking but the way he tousled his hair and the other hand tapping against his jeans made it hard to say no. She knew he was nervous as he awaited her answer. They’ve been competing with each other since they were in kindergarten. Countless nights spent on studying not to be the best but to best each other. They were constantly at each other’s throat but also worked well side by side. Reyna suddenly felt something lounging against her chest, like the awakening of a feeling just like the one from last night. Her heart was beating faster, and breaths became more frequent. Without her realization, she had already nodded her head.<br/>
In that instant, a smile grew wider and wider on his face. Jason grabbed her hand and they were running towards the park. In the middle of one of the pathways were two bicycles.</p><p>“You planned this from the beginning, didn’t you?” Reyna asked.</p><p>“You beat me at bicycle riding when we were 5, I declare a rematch,” Jason said ignoring Reyna’s question. Reyna grinned and hopped on one of the bicycles and took off. She laughed as she raced past the ice-cream shop and headed towards the top of the hill, ignoring Jason’s remarks about her cheating. She remembered which match he was talking about; Reyna’s mom had just left without saying a word, Reyna was crying alone in the park until Jason showed up and challenged her to a race. Whoever lost had to buy the other ice cream, Reyna was never one to back off from a challenge. The day ended with Reyna eating a chocolate sundae as Jason sat across her in the ice cream shop.</p><p>She never got to thank him, she knew he let her win because she needed it that day. As she was about to cross the oak tree, Jason’s screams passed through her ears and stopped right in front of her.</p><p>“I suppose you owe an ice-cream sundae,” Jason says with a sly grin on his face.</p><p>Reyna laughed and held her hands up in defeat. They slowly made their way down to the ice cream shop. They both sat down by the same table they did 12 years ago. </p><p>“Thank you.” Reyna gently whispered. Jason was confused with what she meant but when he glanced outside at the bikes. He knew exactly what she meant.</p><p>“I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that we were in a secret city. It felt like Rome but it wasn’t, all the buildings they were something based on the Roman period but the people looked like they were from the 2010s. I saw a funeral, your funeral. You were given a Roman burial. Then, it felt like a flashback. I saw glimpses of you and me as kids sparring side by side, battling creatures from the mythology. It all felt so real like I’ve experienced it before.” Reyna said.</p><p>Jason’s eyes widened, he asked, “Did your dreams had us going on date in Croatia? We were walking down the streets in togas, having the time of our lives.”<br/>
Reyna gasped and yelled yes in surprise. </p><p>“After that dream last night, I wondered whether if that was our past life. That we had some unfinished business and it carried on to this life. You’ve always stuck around even when I didn’t want you to.” Reyna didn’t know why she confessed that in front of Jason but it felt right.</p><p>“Maybe that explains why I’m always looking after you. In the dream last night, I saw you cry countless times because of me. You cried when I went missing and again when I came back but couldn’t recall who you were. You flew halfway across the world to save me.” Jason said.</p><p>“You dare give yourself that much credit!” Reyna said as she threw the paper napkin at Jason.</p><p>“I don’t know what to make of the dream but it made me realise that you mean more to me than I thought you ever would. I spent my entire life trying to be the perfect student that I’ve never really lived my teenage years. So, Jason Grace, if you’ll have me….” Reyna said until she was interrupted by Jason.</p><p>“No, you do not get to ask me out. The time maybe 2032 but I am an old fashioned guy. I want to be the one who asks the girl I like out on a date.” Jason said.</p><p>Reyna just nodded her head and smiles. She felt a buzz in her pockets. She took her phone out and it was a text from her parents. (Adoptive parents)</p><p>Reyna looked up into Jason’s electrifying blue eyes and said, “My mom wants me to get groceries for dinner. Would you like to join me?”</p><p>“Of course, your dad makes the best blue chocolate chip cookies. Can I stay for dinner?” Jason asked as they headed towards the supermarket nearby.<br/>
That night, Reyna informed her parents that she has decided to go to CalTech. </p><p>“Why the sudden change of heart, I thought you wanted to go to Massachusetts.” Her mom, Annabeth asked. </p><p>“I want to go stay in California for the next four years. There’s always been something about San Francisco that feels familiar.” Reyna replied while looking at Jason. Annabeth and Percy simply exchanged glances and smiled. </p><p>“Reyna, did your brother Luke call you back?” Percy asked as the night continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>